bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSilentProtagonist/Mock Unit Summoner (Updated/Reworked Unit Creation)
(I apologize for the weird and overpowered buffs and that. I hope this rework is better than before. Plus feel free to leave a comment if this unit is still overpowered, underpowered, or just too weird. And finally the next unit creation is Calamity Shield Tri.) Light, Male 5 Star - Summoner 6 Star - Heroic Summoner 7 Star - Grand Savior Summoner Omni Evolution - legendary Hero Summoner Cost: 47 Lord Stat: Hp: 7,150 Atk: 3,050 Def: 2,810 Rec: 2,740 Normal Hitcount: 16 (22 BC) Leadership: Legendary Savior 35% boost to all parameters, greatly boost sparks (170%), boost critical damage (50%) & slightly boost bb gauge per spark (2 BC's) Extra Skill: Everlasting Friendships Boost critical rate (40%)to bb/sbb, when Blade of Legends is equipped boost 30% to Atk and Hp to self, boost atk when hp is above half (20%), when Rainbow Pedal is equipped boost 30% to Hp and Rec to self, boost Def (30%) when hp is below half, & slightly damage reduction when guarding (5%) Sphere: Blade of Legends 15% boost to all parameters, reduce bb cost (4 BC's), slightly reduce damage (5%), & slightly boost bb gauge each turn (2-3 BC's) Rainbow Pedal 15% boost to all parameters, negates all status inflicted, negates all reduction, & boost bb gauge when attacked (3-4 BC's) Brave Burst: I will protect everyone! (x440%) (28 BC) 20 combo powerful Light atk on all enemies, greatly boost bb gauge (7-8 BC's), boost critical damage (50%), & greatly boosts BC and HC drop rates (40%) for 3 turns Super Brave Brust: Unleashed Hope (x590%) (36 BC) 40 combo powerful light atk on all enemies, greatly boost spark damage (120%), greatly boost bb Atk (200%) for all allies for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder, Water, and Earth elements to Atk, slightly reduce damage (10%)for all allies for 2 turns, & reduce Def to self (30%) for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Brust: Legendary Flashing Blade (x1180%) (32 BC) 30 combo massive light Atk on all enemies, greatly reduce damage for all allies (50%) for 2 turns, Hugely boost sparks damage (180%), hugely boost bb Atk (280%) for all allies for 3 turns, & render self to withstand 1 KO Quotes: Summons: Hello there my friend! Shall we continue our new adventure to the unknown to help anyone in trouble? I thought so, let's go! Fusion: Thank you my friend, for giving me power and I promise to use this given power to protect you and all my friends! Evolution: My friends believes in me that I will save this world especially her, so I will believe in myself and move forward and save this world from chaos for everyone! Lore: No one knew a lot about him, except for his friends. He save many realms from chaos as time went on, believing in himself he can accomplish any task no matter how hard it was, he still move forward knowing that his friends believe in him, especially the goddess who still is adventuring with him. Some rumors spread that the goddess told him how she felt towards him and his response toward her is still left unknown, only the goddess and him knows. Before going on to his new adventures with his friends, he always puts up a smile as he went on to his new adventures. How to Obtain: Calear All Grand Quest for the Summoner Clear Grand Quest Shining Blade to obtain Blade of Legends (80% complete) Clear Grand Quest Shining Blade to obtain Rainbow Pedal (90% complete) Complete Grand Quest Shining Blade to obtain Crystal of Hope (Evolution Item for Omni) Category:Blog posts